Tainted Flowers
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Every family has the one that falls, the one that failed. They can't hold a job, make the worst choices, and dates the worst guys. In this case Gatsby Decody is the faller of the family. Dylan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memorials and Regina George.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here is a Dylan Massett fic because well he's perfect. I'm surprised by the lack of fics (there are some good ones though) so I'm going to write my own! I know Emma says she is an only child but I'm going to make it that she has a sister so deal with it. Tell me what you think. Sorry this is so short!  
**

* * *

Is this really all that she gets? Is this what people have come to? She looked at the beach with a bit of a glare. Whoever planned it failed in the memorial part, though won in the party section. She walked down the steps to the beach looking at the memorial that had turned into a party. She took her shoes off so she could feel the soft sand that she had missed on her feet. The bonfire was in the center of a mass of couples making out, the section that should have had flowers and letters had barely any, instead it had kids leaning against it getting high. Bradley was a freshmen when she was a senior, she taught her how to survive high school, she saw potential in her. She regretted showing it to her now, Bradley was far to spoiled and she should have shown everything to her own sister. Bradley was the typical popular girl though. The blonde hair, blue eyed rich girl. Bradley didn't work for what she got, unlike her. Her daddy couldn't buy her expensive heels, or a bag that could carry all her money, if she had any. Her father was to busy stuffing dead animals and watching over her little sister, she loved them dearly though so it didn't matter. She bought the cutest clothes at goodwill and walked through the doors of high school with confidence. Unlike Bradley she didn't have to beg someone to help her. All the work she did for Bradley was also a waste now since she's dead.

In high school she was the 'It Girl'. She was flirty, sassy, but never mean unless she had to be. She wasn't a Regina George, she was more manipulative then her. Being able to hide her rude comments into something no one would consider mean. No one even thought twice about what she said, she made it sound so sweet. Thinking this made her sneer.

She didn't care much that these kids were doing that to the memorial, she would be if she wasn't busy looking for someone. She had no idea about what happened to Bradley really, that wasn't why she came back. She had to come back home, and when she got back her sister was gone. Here her father said. She left before her and her father could have a real conversation. She wasn't ready for that yet. She decided to search for her sister. She couldn't find her for the longest time so she sat on a log drinking beer. She knew she should put more effort in her search but she was sure her sister would walk by her sometime, everyone else had.

It was terribly annoying, having so many people stopping to say hello. 'Oh my god I haven't seen you in so long' and 'What are you doing here?' was all she heard at this memorial/party. She told them the same thing, that she decided to spend the summer in her home town, and that she was home sick. It wasn't the full truth but part of it.

She finally spotted her sister. It wasn't hard really, she could see her oxygen tank from behind a car near the fire. Seeing a boy, and a good looking one, next to the car and her sister she knew she had to leave her alone. The air got colder and she felt something wet drop on her head, at first she thought it might have been the ocean water before shaking the thought out of her head. It was far to absurd. Rain had hit and people began to leave just as quickly as the fire going out. She grabbed her shoes and left with the crowd of people.

She walked down the street letting the rain hit her hair making her waves flat and stick to each other in groups. Once the road was empty of cars and drunk kids she stood in the center. She lifted her head up so the water would hit on her face. She closed her eyes so it wouldn't hurt and she spun it circles. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped quickly. Anyone seeing her in this moment of weakness would think she was a freak so she continued to walk, not even turning around to see who it was.

* * *

She got home after having a few drinks, and walking in the rain. She could tell when her sister got in that she was drunk "Hey Emma" She said taking a sip of her beer. Her sister jumped then turned around, obviously confused on why her older sister was here.

"Gatsby? What are you doing here?" Emma said with a questioning yet rude look on her face.

"I wanted to see my baby sister!" She said with an fake perky tone enveloping Emma in a hug. She pulled away keeping her hands on Emma's shoulders looking her sister up and down. She hadn't seen her in months, almost a year actually. "I don't like your hair like that. Do it like how you used to" she said walking towards the couch.

"Really why are you here?" Emma asked.

"I told you the truth Emma, don't be so rude about it." She said running her hands through her wet hair making a mental reminder to dry it when this conversation is over.

"I thought you were going to stay at your college during summer." Emma says more confused.

"God why can't I just visit my family!" She said furrowing her eyebrows. She was becoming annoyed and angry at her sisters questions.

"Oh, no I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Emma said awkwardly and Gatsby laughed.

"It's fine" she said with a chuckle "So who was that boy you were with?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"The boy I saw you with while you were drinking. Which reminds me, since when did you drink?" She said smiling.

"I don't drink this was the only time I have" Emma said looking down.

"Ugh you are still terribly boring aren't you?" She said groaning, throwing her head back.

"I am not boring!" Emma said defending herself.

"Prove it" she said with a taunting smile. Emma then told her the simple things, her working at the motel and getting high with Gunner and what happened tonight, leaving out the sex slave dead deputy part. Her eyes widened before going to their normal size, though a sneer appeared.

"That's what you consider exciting? That's still boring. So what have I missed in town?" She asked.

"The Bates moved in to the old Seafairer motel, Deputy Shelby, Miss. Watson, and Bradley are dead." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Deputy Shelby? Damn he was hot. That's too bad" Gatsby said with a sad look in her eyes then a smile. "So you work for the motel?"

"Yeah." Emma said confused yet again.

Gatsby jumped on the couch landing on her knees close to Emma

"Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" She asked with a devious smile.

"I guess" Emma said with a sigh. Before Gatsby started jumping around cheering. She knew she would have fun this summer.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! I will update every week due to what happened in the latest episode. There will be some Dylan soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frumpy Clothes and Old Sport

* * *

I am going to change some things to fit the Gunner and Emma scene in but it won't affect the story too much! Tell me what you think! Sorry this is so short!

* * *

She knew her sister was very drunk the night before, and she knew she shouldn't have let her leave again at night but she had to! Her sister was finally doing normal teenage things so she had to let it happen. Her and her father talked the night before, she helped Emma out though Emma wasn't there to help her out. Questions attacked her about every detail of her life 'Why did you come back?' 'Why didn't you call?' 'Did something happen? Are you ok?' She simply rolled her eyes replying with a simple 'I'm fine, I was busy, I just wanted to visit' and a few things to make him feel guilty for asking. She was confused on why her sister wasn't home yet but she knew she wouldn't miss work so she would just go there. The Seafairer was her favorite place in high school, the hookups and parties were always the best in those tiny rooms. She remembered how everyone would pitch in and pay for a few rooms, and Keith Summers would come in every hour or so to tell them to be quiet which only made them louder. She was ready to show the new owners what they missed out on, she just hopes the Bates Motel has sturdy furniture.

She ate breakfast and watched some tv before deciding to get ready and go to the motel. She put on a crop top, shorts, and cat eye sunglasses. She took her car and drove up to the brand new motel. It was cleaner then the seafairer which was a pleasant surprise, though the parking lot was very empty indicating the lack of customers. She went to the front desk and saw her sister was the first thing she saw.

"Hey baby sis!" She said with a smile looking at the brunette boy in the room behind "Who is this?"

"Oh yeah Gatsby I forgot you were going to stop by. This is Norman Bates, his mom owns the place" Emma said looking away from her and to the boy who was now standing up.

"Hi. Are you a friend of Emma's?" The boy, Norman, asked shaking her hand.

"Well Emma's my younger sister." She answered shaking it back.

"Oh I think she might have once mentioned having a sibling. Are you here to say hi?" He said with an innocent smile which annoyed her deeply.

"I was planning on spending the day here with her. If thats ok of course" she said with an equally innocent smile with a sneer hidden behind it.

"That's great! My mother would be happy to meet you!" He said his smile widening.

"Oh I don't think she should, not today at least." Emma said complaining.

"No it's fine I'd love to meet her" she said with a fake smile "and Emma maybe you should fix your make up and hair. You look like a mess" Emma looked back to her screen ignoring Gatsby while Norman continued to speak of his mother "You ready to go up and meet her?"

"Yup" she said following him up to the house. After walking up the stairs they made it to an open door. Norman walked right in and Gatsby followed behind. She scrunched her nose up at the sight of a woman with obviously dyed hair cleaning the house. Her hair was too short and too light and her outfit was frumpy and looked like it was something a mom from the fifties would wear. The woman turned around and she had very beautiful features and Gatsby felt bad, if she learned how to do her hair and clothing right she would have been gorgeous.

"Oh hello, Norman who is this?" Mrs. Bates asked.

"Emma's sister, she's visiting for the summer" Norman said with a smile.

"Oh it's nice to meet you dear, what's your name?" She said, but a phone rang before she could answer. Norman answered the phone then told his mother it was for her. She sat waiting for her to finish the phone call, and normally she would have listened in but she doubted a woman wearing clothes like that had something interesting going on in her life. She finally finished the conversation and sat back down

"Sorry a friend of mine was trying to get me to go out with her brother" She laughed "So where were we?" Single, probably because of her outfits

"My name. It's Gatsby" she said with a smile.

"How peculiar, isn't that mainly used as a last name?" Miss. Bates asked.

"Yeah but my mom was kind of a literature freak naming me after a book character. That's one thing I got from her, a love for books and a hot body." She said with a shrug.

"Yes Emma did mention your mother left you two, I'm sorry about that" Miss Bates said putting her hand over Gatsby's. Gatsby pulled her hand away and Norman joined in the conversation "What book was it that you were named after?"

"Seriously? You don't know?" Gatsby said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah what book?" Norman asked obviously confused.

"You don't know? Come on old sport" she said trying to spark something in his mind though he just looked more confused "The Great Gatsby?"

"Oh I've never heard of that is it good?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said to him.

* * *

Her and Norman spoke some more and learned a few things about each other like how Norman's father died and how she has another son, while Norma found out her and Bradley were friends and Norman pretty much interrogated her. Once Norma's friend popped by she found her excuse to sneak out and go back to her sister

"God they ask so many questions" she complained.

"They probably just want to get to know you and make sure you're safe" Emma said.

"Safe from what?" She asked.

"No, to make sure you're safe for them to be around" Emma said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said offended.

"They just want to make sure, they've been through a lot" Emma said.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Like Deputy Shelby trying to kill them, and he died here." Emma said covering her mouth afterwards.

"What? The hot cop tried to kill them and he died here!" She said her eyes widening.

"Yeah" Emma said.

"I still don't see why they shouldn't trust me" she said leaning back on her chair when she heard the stomping of someone outside. She looked and saw a handsome blonde man, she couldn't see all his features though she craved to "Who is that?" she asked Emma.

"Dylan, Norma's son" Emma said and Gatsby became suddenly interested.

"I want to meet him" she said.

"Not tonight, he's had a bad day" Emma said.

"Another time then, soon" she said with a smirk. Gatsby found her new focus.

* * *

Finally I got this out! Sorry it took so long. I was surprised by the amount of favorites just for the first chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
